


Duel in the Desert

by knight7272



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: FemTalisman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: in the middle of a major operation in the middle of the anea conflict swaying situations prompt unexpected action. But, once all the dust finally set down, the real fallout will begin.
Kudos: 1





	Duel in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ace combat

It was feverish onboard awacs Ghost eye as Leonardo Rossi or Leo to his colleagues was handling all the emmerian forces while he was drinking coffee. But he quickly noted the destruction of the estovakian forces near the desert airstrip.

Garuda 2 took off from the recaptured Moloch Desert airfield when Ghost eye came in on the radio "Enemy forces are starting to retreat. don't let them get way."

Shamrock advanced the throttles to give chase "Prepare to die Stovies! This is where we separate the boys from the men." Sienna worked the strike eagle's radar to get the fleeing jets locked up.

The awacs controllers worked to feed data to the pilots of the retreating estovakian jets and ground forces as Leo watched the radar screen "Get after the enemy. Don't let them slip out of sight!"

Shamrock selected a fleeing mirage "They're not going anywhere. I've got a score to settle." he fired a missile sending the mirage down but the pilot ejected.

Ghost eye watched as Estovakian forces disappeared from radar and felt like victory was in their grasp "Garuda team you're almost to Gracemeria put everything you got into this."

An awacs operator was eavesdropping on the Estovakians when a transmission caught her attention "Mission command, Simon is awake. I repeat Simon is awake."

Bianca's rearming took longer than she had liked but given that they had to change to amraams. She taxied to the runway. Mia was checking the sky and radar. "Bianca I have something 9 o clock."

Bianca scanned the sky when six contacts appeared "Ghost eye I've got bogeys on my radar bearing 270!" she advanced to full afterburner pulling up quickly as she reached take-off speed.

Leo was quick to ask the awacs radar operator who confirmed Bianca's call "Confirmed six su-33 flanker-ds altitude 9000 cleared to…" A coms officer tapped him on the shoulder informing in him of what the joint chiefs told her. Leo now realised he had a difficult choice as Garuda were minutes from the flight of flankers.

"Hold on an emergency wire just came in from Mission Command." Talisman and Shamrock's backseaters put the six flanker-ds in the weapons arc "You've been ordered to evacuate! Mission Command has ordered an evacuation! All planes cease fire immediately! I repeat all planes cease fire immediately! You've been ordered to retreat!"

Bianca's mind quickly raced through her options but to her retreating was not possible but Shamrock's call broke her train of thought "What do you mean retreat?! This is no time to be screwing around Ghost eye!"

Leo could feel his frustration starting up as Shamrock and Talisman formed up Bianca selected her laser preparing a shot to slicing apart one to break up the formation when Ghost eye broke over the radio "This is no joke! I'll say it again. Cease fire immediately! That's an order! Retreat from the airspace!"

Yaroslav Deryagin or Strigon 3 looked over the destroyed estovakian forces and the fleeing ones "It seems they've made a mess of our forces. All planes focus all of your attack on Garuda team. The others are worth wasting bullets on."

Leo watched the radar as Shamrock turned into the formation while Talisman took avoidance action "Garuda team, that's an order! Cease fire and withdraw from the airspace immediately!" his frustration was only getting worse which concerned the other awacs crew.

Shamrock was hot on Strigon 8's tail intent on downing him "You've got to be nuts. Our city is under attack here! You can't expect us to abandon our people."

Talisman knew what the rules of engagement allowed for as did Mia who was focused on tracking the flankers as a more frustrated Ghost eye came on again "You have been ordered to cease fire by mission command! this mission has been aborted!"

Strigon 8 noted the strike eagle on his six but felt confident that they could win "At last Gracemeria is ours guard it with your lives."

Shamrock at this point was too angry to listen to Ghost eye as the strain of the war had be showing on Shamrock and to him Ghost eye telling them to retreat was the last straw "I'm putting an end to this war right here. My family has suffered for too long. This is it. Let's do this Garuda 1!"

Two nearby Awacs operators who had been doing radar control for Hammerhead and Windhover came to the horrifying conclusion that Talisman was right. "Shit Ghost eye she's right Garuda team can't retreat safely!"

The 2nd awacs operator had the mind to tell Garuda to engage "Listen to her for fuck's sake!"

Ghost eye's temper had finally reached boiling point "Garuda team, You are in violation of a direct order! Don't you see what's happening here?! Comply with the order immediately!"

Bianca could tell Leo's patience was at its limit but it was more frustrating that Ghost eye couldn't see the situation. Shamrock by now had already begun to chase down Strigon 9 "Ghost eye what the hell do you know about losing a family member. I'll take whatever action i see fit!"

Leo's patience snapped "This is your last warning. Cease fire now! I repeat cease fire immediately!" Leo would more than happily at this point let the higher ups bring down Garuda team down a peg or two by suspending them.

Shamrock didn't let up on hunting down Strigon 8 "If i can just kill off this unit...i can go home-back to my family." Strigon 8 pulled a cobra hoping shamrock would overshoot and give him an opening to get on his tail but Shamrock fired a short burst of his cannon damaging the flanker's left engine.

The flanker nosed over but Strigon 8 managed to recover. Bianca knew they really had no choice "I want this on record that we engaged the estovakian fighters in self-defence and to protect our retreating forces.

Bianca had waited for Ghost eye to realise that a retreat wasn't possible "Ghost eye look at your radar for fuck sake we are under attack a retreat is a no go nor can we exit the airspace till those jets are down cause they'll slaughter our retreating forces."

The 2nd awacs operator was tired of this stalling so she pulled the mic to Leo "Damm it Leo do you want to be the one to say we lost our best pilots!"

Leo clenched his fists now realising that they had no choice "Garuda team contacts are hostile engage! Cover your allies till they exit combat airspace!" Shamrock pressed the button and an amraam left the strike eagle destroying the flanker-d but the pilot ejected before the flanker-d exploded.

"Wilco!" Bianca and Marcus knew they had to do knowing they'd be violating direct orders as did Leo would have a nightmare explaining this to the joint chiefs.

Leo had totally had it with Shamrock "Shamrock! Are you listening to me?! You're in a lot of trouble here! Cease fire!"

Bianca noted the flanker pulling hard for an alamo missile shot and she knew she had to act to stop Strigon 7 from bouncing her wingman.

Strigon 7 who'd seen his teammate go down "Strigon 8 down. All planes We can't fail our mission focus all attacks on Garuda te-" a laser beam sliced the flanker-d in half and both halves plummeted earthwards and Talisman could see no ejection.

Talisman pulled a barrel roll slipping behind Strigon 3. Yaroslav pushed the jet into a slicing descending turn with Talisman trying to pull lead for a laser beam shot. Mia on the other hand was watching the altimeter closely as the ground got closer and closer. "Bianca Pull up!" Yaroslav's jet crashed into a sand dune and disintegrated.

Strigon 4 and 5 formed up as Talisman ripple fired half of her amraams while Shamrock fired three hoping the volley would down both but even with the missile volley the su-33s evaded the missile but Bianca skilfully worked the controls as Mia feed her target info so she could line up the laser cannon for a shot.

Talisman pressed the button firing a laser beam slicing the tail off Nino Ljubek's jet sending the flanker-d into a nose dive which quickly crashed into the ground but Nino bailed out but his parachute didn't open in time and he hit the ground.

Franz knew he might want to bug out so brought his jet around but Garuda 1 and 2 were already closing fast. They fired their cannons spraying the flanker with shells damaging the jet but it kept going although Bianca fired her laser again then kicked the rudder. The laser beam sliced through the flanker which seconds later exploded in mid air giving no chance for Strigon 3 to eject.

Talisman couldn't see any more jets but after being jumped she wanted to know what else was out their "Ghost eye did everyone make it out safely? any more estovakian jets?"

Shamrock who saw no new fighters "All planes are down! Now i can finally get back to Gracemeria."

Leo scanned the radar that only had the iffs from Garuda "All forces have made it to safety clear skies all round."

Talisman breathed a sigh of relief but knew that it would all kick off once they got back "Did you tell the commander about what i said?"

Leo sat down at his station as the joint chiefs came on and he explained what had happened and what Talisman said then after finishing that got back on Garuda's frequency "Yes. But you've made a huge mistake. There's no getting around a penalty for this. Garuda team return to base."

**San Loma air force base**

The flight back was quiet as Talisman thought about who'd be waiting for them. The strike eagles landed and parked up in the hangar and made their way to the debriefing room but stopped in the crew room where members of the other squadrons who thanked Garuda for saving them.

**San Loma air force base** **briefing room no.1**

Bianca, Marcus, Mia and Sienna took their seats all knowing they were in trouble as the base commander and Ghost eye stepped into the room.

Leo looked unhappy "Let's get the debrief over with." as other air crews came in.

The base commander took his place on the podium "According to intelligence from our department of national safety, Estovakia has a scorched earth policy in mind for Gracemeria." The base commander's words."

The base co's words shocked everyone as Bianca and Marcus looked at each other in horror as it dawned on them that their actions may have put people in danger "They plan to use weapons of mass destruction to completely and indiscriminately annihilate our capital city."

Bianca was white as ghost and it wasn't from the heat "Shit!"

Leo looked over to the co who gave a simple nod "If we keep advancing at this pace, the Estovakians are sure to destroy our capital."

Pilots, radar intercept officers and weapon system officers in the room murmured amongst themselves as Ghost took a swig of water "The Joint Chiefs of Staff have ordered us to temporarily halt the advance of all forces. This order is part of a high-level strategy. This temporary order of cease fire was an unavoidable action for the joint chiefs of staff. As Emmerians, we cannot excuse this outrageous and inhuman threat posed by Estovakia."

Bianca clenched her fists as Mia passed her glass of water "Thanks." she quietly slipped her drink as the other flight crews filed out of the room. Shamrock could guess what was coming.

"By continuing on with the mission you have defied a direct order, and will be suspended for it." Bianca upon hearing that started coughing heavily as she tried to compose herself.

It took a couple of minutes for Bianca to catch her breath "I'm sorry what?! You know that is a stupid idea right when if you haven't noticed we're getting shit done."

"You are forbidden from flying in battle starting from 1600 hours today and all combat mission qualifications will be revoked." Leo's words stung hard especially for Marcus who knew he'd brought this on himself. "Any actions beyond going to your barracks from that time on will be strictly limited."

The base co sighed to himself "I've lost a lot of respect for you after pulling this stunt. Return to your barracks and wait for further instructions. That is all."

The Garuda team departed the briefing room.

5 hours later

Shamrock was reading a book while Mia and Sienna were busy chatting "How's the international reaction to what's going on?" Mia asked as she had friends in Osea.

Sienna leaned back in her chair "Well Osea and Yuketobania have placed sanctions on Estovakia although relations with the Yukes are getting better despite Emmeria having indirect involvement in the last war between the two superpowers after the Yuketobanian navy stationing a submarine in our waters.

"Yeah our navy could do nothing to stop them as the navy was woefully equipped." Mia commented as Shamrock continued reading his book.

They heard the shower turn on quickly knowing it was Bianca cleaning up after the mission. "Bianca overheats very easily I mean she configured the cooling system to cold and from both engines."

Shamrock looked up from his book "I remember she got heat exhaustion after the Ragno beach landing." Mia looked towards the door "Go on Mia I bet She's waiting for you to join her.

**In the shower room**

Bianca's stood beneath shower as the door opened "Come on in Mia I'm waiting." Mia undressed herself quickly and slip behind the shower curtain.

An hour later

Bianca, Mia, Sienna and Marcus were playing poker "I have a bet." Bianca had a hunch that the suspension would be over "I bet each 10 liara that they'll need us within a day."

Mia, Sienna and Marcus could take that bet so all shook hands "So Bianca, Mia do you have something to say?

Bianca lowered her cards "Yeah Mia and I are dating." Marcus and Sienna congratulated her. Shamrock had been the one both his flight lead had told when they came out about who they liked and he'd told them that they had his full support.

The four continued their poker game until it was take to turn in but Shamrock looked over to the opposite bed seeing Bianca and Mia in bed together "Goodnight you two." he whispered quietly then fell asleep.

26th March 2016  
06:00am

Talisman and Luniara were fast asleep as Shamrock and Morrigan had gotten up and dressed "Heavy sleepers I guess." Marcus commented as he and Sienna were happy to let Bianca and Mia sleep for a little longer since as far as they knew they'd not be flying today.

"Garuda team wake up the commander wants to see you." a voice boomed from the other side making Bianca jump out of bed knocking Mia out of bed.

Talisman groaned as she and Mia picked themselves off the floor.

Shamrock partially opened the door keeping his flight lead and wso covered as they hastily got dressed "What do you want Ghost eye you do know how cranky Talisman gets when she's woken up before she's ready also you remember we are suspended from combat ops right."

Shamrock shut the door as Bianca settled back into her bunk "I miss my home in Gracemeria." She had only got a few minutes into getting comfortable when another knock on the door broke her attempt "Ghost eye its six in the morning I want to back to sleep so go away and come back later."

Talisman walked up to the door "If that's Ghost eye i swear i'll.." she opens the door to see the base commander. "Oh morning sir sorry about my attitude."

"No at ease captain I should have waited another couple of hours before sending Ghost eye as the briefing isn't until this afternoon may I?." the base co knew how bad their ace could be if she was sleepy when rudely woken up.

"Sure." Bianca stepped back into the room taking to her bed.

The base co pulled up one of the chair "You know Talisman I didn't want to have your squadron suspended but we had to make sure no-one else disobeyed orders cause we can't afford a breakdown in discipline among the soldiers now."

"I think I'll take a morning nap now sir." Bianca leaned back against her pillow. The base co got up and asked Shamrock to wake Talisman two hours before the briefing.

Talisman drifted back to sleep as the base co quietly closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this ficlet turned one shot and this would be part of an ace combat 6 fic if I ever did it however due to having difficulty in finding accurate canon information on the estovakian forces and the times of when the missions took place so I'm really not sure I'll do much with ac6 however I will have another fic in writing with characters from ac6 and 7 now yes I made Talisman a woman and the female wsos would be the back steaters in garuda and I also made her and her wso bi-sexual and lovers cause I wanted to make talisman different form other ac protagonists I've done and from other ac fic writers's version of talisman  
> now I've surpassed far 275k words written now onto 300k and finally thank you for to thefirephoenix4 for help with the summary


End file.
